


Misreading Signs

by Ceminar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Mentions of Abusive Relationships, Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s), hot dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceminar/pseuds/Ceminar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry for calling you so late.” There he goes. Apologizing again. “I wanted to thank you for… The babysitter. I've had her over a few times and you were right. Meulin is great with them. And… I wanted to thank you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misreading Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Another from the Ask Meme. #4 Single Parent/Teacher with Signless and Psiioniic. I tried my hand at it, so enjoy the musings of a father of two and a teacher as he tries to form a bond with an extremely tired looking man. So enjoy!
> 
> Also, still bad with Summaries! In case you couldn't tell, I literally just gave up here. Oh, and Tags, too.

“I’m sorry again, Mr. Captor.”

He’s apologizing again. Holding that unruly youngest on his lap. He’s no more than 2, and he stays at home with his worn down father. Poor man. His eldest, 6, was in your class. Kankri. And currently, he was seated next to his father, one hand clutching his sleeve, the other holding an ice pack to his cheek.

He was the reason you were talking to Mr. Vantas again. Third time this week. The boy never learned to keep his mouth shut, and he had told the other about it. He upsets the other students. He talks at them, and they don’t like it. And when they tell him to stop, he just continues on until, eventually, it ends in violence. Kids, right?

That wasn't all. He had a habit of talking back to you, as well. And today, he had actually kicked you in the shin. You called in his father then, and now he was all apologetic. Classic Daddy’s boy.

“It’s alright, Mr. Vantas. Just….” You looked over them one more time. The youngest is squirming, biting at his fathers arm even as he’s being told to quiet down. “You look very, very stressed. Don’t you have anyone else to look after them?” That sad smile tells all.

“No… It’s… Just me. I, uh… I look after them myself.” He chuckled, wincing when the little one managed to grab a handful of his hair. “Karkat, stop it… Daddy’s talking…”

“Look, Mr. Vantas, I know this isn’t really my place to say, but-”

“Then you shouldn't say anyfin if it s’not your place!” Kankri chimed in. “Your words could be very afeensive to my Daddy and hurt his feelins!”

“Kankri, you shush too. He’s an adult, and what did I say about adults?”

He puffed his chubby cheeks. “But Daddy! He’s mean! He put me in time out because I told him that Porrim and Latula were doing boy things!”

“Kankri.” This time his voice was stern and the child went quiet, pouting and letting go of his sleeve. It didn't look like he was going to get sleep tonight.

“I’m sorry about them… Children, right?” His apologies were starting to wear on your nerves.

“Mr. Vantas, I know this isn't my place, but might I suggest a baby sitter? I have two sons of my own and she’s great with them. I hire her when I need a night off and… Let’s be honest, you need one.”

He looked taken aback. Like you brought his parenting into question. The two little ones looked at each other. Babysitter? Oh yes. You said it.

“Thank you, Mr. Captor, but really. We’re fine. They just-”

“Mr. Vantas, I insist. As a teacher, and a parent. You need a break. I understand you’re a devoted father, but sometimes you need to take the night off.” Or the weekend. “You have my number. I’ll give you hers and you can call me when you take time off.” You scribbled down some information and handed it to him. He didn't seem to want to take it, but he did, and thanked you.

You finished your conference with him, sent him home.

Few hours later, you returned home yourself, greeted by your two energetic twins who latched themselves to your legs and demand that you give them honey milk and a bedtime story tonight and let them stay up until 2. You agree to the milk and story, and give them till 10. They last until 9.

Still, you hear nothing from Mr. Vantas.

A week. Two. Still nothing. Kankri is behaving some, keeping to himself more, which was good. That meant no fights.

Middle of week three, you had just started to forget about him, when you got a call as you work after hours.

“Mr. Captor.”

You blink at his voice. You hadn't been expecting him to actually call you. You lean back in your chair, looking over the assignments you were grading as you greet him in return.

“I’m sorry for calling you so late.” There he goes. Apologizing again. “I wanted to thank you for… The babysitter. I've had her over a few times and you were right. Meulin is great with them. And… I wanted to thank you.”

Well there was a surprise. You sat up, listening as he invited you for dinner that Friday. If you weren't busy. You must have paused too long after that, because you heard him swear quietly, away from the receiver and start to apologize again.

That was fine. You would be there. In fact, you would pick him up, if he wanted. His turn to be surprised, but you heard the relieved sigh as he agreed. It was a date.

The days seemed to fly by after that. Soon, your kids were in the hands of your backup babysitter, and you waited outside Mr. Vantas’ home in your yellow turtleneck and black slacks. You didn't make plans on where to eat, you were just going to see where you ended up. It sounded promising.

Until he exited the house in his dress shirt as red as your cheeks when your eyes fell on him black tie neatly in place, hair combed back making him look so professional.

Maybe you underestimated his definition of ‘dinner’.

But he smiled warmly at you as you greet each other and he climbs into your car and you feel like an awkward little kid.

The two of you are in the car for at least an hour, chatting, talking about music, your kids, any light topic that comes up before settling on this upscale Thai place, at his request.

“If it isn't too much trouble.”

Of course not. You’re curious about him and this is just a peak at some of his interests.

Almost immediately you’re seated, across from each other. You tell him that he’s free to drink if he wishes. Off the clock, you’re driving. He’s in good hands, you promise and he laughs and thanks you.

“Might go with a beer. I haven’t had one in so long. Wonder if I still hate the taste of them?”

You shrug, give him a smile that shows your double canines and he comments on them. When you close your mouth quickly, he looks embarrassed.

“Sorry. Sometimes I speak without thinking… It’s a habit my oldest seemed to pick up on.”

You tell him it’s fine as you decide to count how many times he utters those words. You tell him you know it’s uncommon to see, but it’s your family curse. Can’t say Mississippi for shit, but great with technology and kids, for some reason.

He flushes at the swear. He must not have known that outside of teacher mode, you were a sailor and smirk. Oh yes, Mr. Captor had a foul mouth on him. If e was in school, he would have to put himself in time out. But you weren't. So fuck that shit.

That got a laugh out of him and you place your orders. He asks what got you into teaching, and you ask what he does for a living Therapist. Never would have guessed. You explain how you had wanted to travel at first, but your girlfriend at the time had talked you into it. You had to admit, next to your boys, it was the best thing she had talked you into.

He questions the ‘At the time’ and asks why you aren't currently with her. That makes your shoulders slump. Not soon after the boys came along, she changed. And not for the better. She was never happy, always so controlling. She had hurt you many times, then one of the children because he had gotten sick on a pair of shoes she had just brought and well… You couldn't deal with it. You left, and took them with you. She didn't even try to file for custody and, to be honest you have no idea what happened to her after that.

He went quiet, then apologized for bringing up what must be such a painful topic, but you wave it off. Hurts a hell of a lot less than most shit. You’re fine. You ask him about his children, their mother.

“It’s somewhat… well, cliché.” He starts. He was in love. Beautiful woman. He had known her since he was in high school, but didn't date until meeting up after college. From there, it was all gumdrops and rainbows. They had brought a house. Had a child. He was the stay at home parent, working from the office on the first floor with Baby Kankri on his lap. She continued her business as a lawyer. A few years after having Kankri, Karkat came along. A month before his first birthday, she went on a business trip out of state and didn't come back.

Two months after that, her wedding ring had been mailed to him with no return address.

A heavy silence falls over the table then, before he breaks it with a humorless laugh. “It’s funny… You know? I didn't even see the fucking signs. That she was seeing someone else? That she was unhappy? I should have… I should have known.”

You tell him that sometimes, people don’t turn out to be how you expect. He smiles sadly and those years raising his boys himself show more than ever.

“You know, there wasn't even a note.” He mutters. “She didn't even leave a fucking note. Just… Leaves us like that. Like we don’t mean a fucking thing to her…”

You reach across the table and pat his arm, try to calm him, to comfort him. She didn't deserve him. Sometimes, luck was just shitty. But you pull through and manage and it’ll get better.

He sighs, offers a small smile and an apology. You tell him it’s alright and the food comes. The subject drifts back to safer waters, but you can’t help but think that you want to help him more. You want him to stop apologizing for things. You want to see him completely relaxed, happy. Hell, he deserved it.

You point out that he hadn't tried his beer yet, and it had been sitting there for a while. He looks like he had forgotten all about it, but thanks you and sips making a face.

“Blech. Yeah, still as gross as I remember it…” He said, shivering at it. But he takes a gulp, forces himself to swallow. “But… Might as well, right?”

You tell him not to force himself, but he reminds you that you were the one to tell him to get out and relax. You can’t argue. Two more beers, and the meal is finished and you drive him home, buzzed, but content.

As you pull into his neighborhood, he smiles. The first real smile you've seen on him and it brings your blush back.

“Thank you… Mr. Captor…” He says. “I really… Enjoyed myself tonight. Having someone to talk to like this.”

You tell him it’s alright. You’re don’t mind going out again sometime if he wants. You hope he agrees. You don’t even know why your heart is beating so fast at that, but it does.

“Well… Still. I have to say I’m sorry for dragging down the conversation and bringing up something so painful.”

There he goes with the sorry again. You undo your seat belt, lean over and hesitate.

One heartbeat. He’s staring at you so confused.

Two heartbeats. He starts to call to you again.

You kiss him before the third and it lasts for seconds.

He doesn't kiss you back. He doesn't move away. He doesn't DO anything.

Those seconds feel like an eternity and eventually, you pull away, face beet red in embarrassment. Stupid. That was so stupid, how could you fucking DO that!?

You open your mouth, but he beats you to it.

“Mr. Captor…”

You know. 

“I’m sorry.”

Don’t. You face forward, trying not to panic.

“I… I don’t… I’m not interested in… In that.”

Fuck. You fucked up. So badly.

You.

Fucked.

Up.

It’s your turn to apologize this time, and you do. You almost beg him not to mention it again, promise that it was a mistake that wouldn't ever be repeated.

You don’t even know if you’re really into him like that. You just… Wanted to do SOMETHING. You want to be close to someone again, and you thought… You don’t know what you thought. That he was as lonely as you? That he needed someone?

“Mr. Captor?” He sounds so far away and when you look, you see he’s already out of the car, leaning through the window. “I.. Maybe.. We can talk about this next time?” Next time? “Take care… Have a good night.” He heads to the door, stopping to wave at you before disappearing inside.

Next time, he said. He wants there to be a next time. He wants… To talk about it.

Your heart is still racing, but you manage to breath and soon, you’re headed home.

Next time.

You can’t wait for next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic inspired some art (like, a few hours after posting) From the wonderful [Niko Davis. Be sure to check him out sometime.](http://niko-davis-art.tumblr.com/post/93069834206/lil-story-from-certain-person-with-a-astonishing)
> 
> My plugs are shameless, I know.


End file.
